The Word of Dragontitan: Book 9, The Guardian
by Titantnt
Summary: When Will dies, the girls of ITCH are devastated. But they soon learn that it's merely the beginning of an adventure that drags them to other worldly places, the other side of the universe and back. Just to do it all over again...
1. A Flash Forward

As she began to open her eyes she heard a disoriented voice.

"Etamin!"

Her vision was blurry. She couldn't see much in the soup her vision made.

"Etamin!" she heard another time.

"Damn, that blast was hard. Quickly activate the failsafe!" she heard the voice saying.

"Where is the failsafe?" she heard another voice saying.

"WATH! You said you knew!" "Yes, well. That was before Will blasted Etamin! Destroying half the field"

"Is she all right?" she heard a girl saying.

"Not if we can't find that failsafe." "Aah!" a girl yelled triping over something.

As Etamin tried to recover. She began to feel heavy. Her eye's closing. Mixing up everything she heard.

**...**

After a while she tried to open her eyes again. After her vision returned she looked around. _What the hell happened?_ She thought. "Look, she's coming back."

A voice said. A moment later she remembered the voice. It was Remon his voice.

"What happened?" she tried to say, when she tried to sit in the bed.

"Calm down, that blast was hard. You should rest." As Remon pushed her back down gently.

"We where training when Will accidently overcharged." He continued.

"How do you mean overcharged?" she said. "Well, I think it's soon time to tell her. That blast was not a total coincidence. She has to know her powers, what she is, what we are." He said pretty much feeling uncomfortable. How? How are they going to tell her?

"Maybe its better she doesn't know." Etamin said some moments later. "Yea, before or after she Destroyed up Heaterfield? Or is captured by evil? Or turns evil? Or... Shall I continue? Got a whole list of them." Etamin smiled when he said that, knowing the truth. "You don't. You just made that up to convince me."

"It's called persuasion, sw-"Remon cut off what he tried to say as the door of the room swung open.

A group of four boys' and a girl walked in.

"How's she going" the girl said, while nervously playing with a pluck of hair.

"She's, she is fine. Luckily you found the switch." Remon said while a bit of angry looking at the blond boy.

"Well, actually I tripped over it. But anyway. Sorry, for blasting you with that. Whatever it was." She said.

"Don't worry; it was, err, nothing. It just complicated stuff." Etamin said.

_How are we ever going to tell her? What if she hates us for it?_

_I mean, it wasn't my fault the electricity went down then._ She thought. _O wait it, partly, was. Luckily Taranee isn't here. Sometimes her mind reading can be irritating._

"O sorry, not my fault." One of the girls said when they came in. Etamin started blushing bright red. Feeling she could sink right trough the ground. "Don't worry, I only heard the part after 'luckily'" the girl said again. "Well me sorry to." Etamin said with a guilty-smile face.

_How it all did happened._ Etamin thought. When the massive group left after talking about what happened. _How did it all start?_ She then turned to her side and slept.

_How it all did begin?_


	2. Some things

Heaterfield. A few Years earlier.

Will woke up as her clock was ringing.

She opened her eyes and sat right up.

Holding her hand to her head, because she felt a little disorientated.

What happened last night? She had a weird dream but couldn't remember it.

_'Hopefully not another Phobos or Nerrisa thing or whatever.' She thought._

She woke up, got dressed up. Ate and went to school. Just like every average girl in town. Well keep the average out of it. Because Will wasn't average. Together with her friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. They where WITCH. A group of girls with magic power to protect the universe from evil.

**...**

She went to school, Sheffield institute. '_Great, school.'_ She thought sarcastic.

It wasn't too long ago from there last mission. Saving an old man and some kind of water creature, from a group of criminals who wanted to use him for illegal things to make money. It ended well. She smiled a bit after thinking back to it. They were in their guardian form when they rescued the water shade. It was way too easy. Compared to Phobos this was nothing.

And since Nerrisa things went better but still not good. Her astral drop running away. Her dad returning and the thing Irma tried to say. What was it supposed to mean?

And her relation with "Matt!" she said as she saw him. She peeked around the pillar. Gathering all her courage. "Hi, matt." But all that courage was sinking away with shock. He did look back. He did saw her. But he didn't react. He just kept walking.

Irma and hay Lin came from behind to meet their friend.

"Did you see that? He didn't even Said hi to me. He didn't even bother to pretend he didn't see me!" Will said feeling sad.

"That shouldn't surprise you, especially after the way you treated him!" Cornelia said from behind joining the group, together with Taranee.

"But I thought that he and Mandy-." Being cut off by Irma and Taranee.

"What you think doesn't matter! You should've confronted him about it." Irma said.

"There's nothing more dangerous than keeping all your doubts locked up inside you! I'm telling that from experience!" Taranee said.

It was true. Will knew. But the main problem was that it requires a lot of courage to say something like that. Or like that dream.

"If something is wrong, it's always best to let it all out! If you like someone, just go up to him and tell him! That's what I always do!" Irma said. "But then again, you don't have a boyfriend!" Cornelia said. "Tactful as ever, miss sensitivity! Anyway, I didn't say it always worked!" Irma said to defend her pride. Or what was left of it after what Cornelia said.

"But this is completely different, Irma! I have to apologize to him!" Will said. Still downed. "Are you crazy? Never tell a boy you're sorry!" Irma said. "Not even when you're totally wrong?" Will Said. "I was wrong about him and Mandy! She's a really nice girl and she's going through a rough time…" she continued walking through the school corridors towards her locker. "Her parents are getting separated! It's terrible when that happens! I've been through it myself!" saying while opening her locker. "Speaking of which, how's live treating you now your dad's come back?" hay Lin said curiously.

"Pretty Bad! Mom's really upset! I don't think she's told me everything about what's going on!" as always, lots of puzzle pieces are missing.

AWEEEEE-OOOO

Will and Hay Lin where shocked up by the sound of some speakers hanging around the school.

"What is that thing?" hay Lin asked. "It's Sheffield's new communication system! It was my idea, and Ms. Knickerbocher was nice enough to give me her go signal…"

Gideon said while passing by.

"Good Morning students! This is your principal speaking! I have an important enouncement to make!" Ms. Knickerbocher said trough the new intercom system.

"Our school has been selected by the department of education for the annual student exchange program!" "Our best student's will spend three weeks at the prestigious Redstone academy!" she continued "Located a few thousand miles away from Heaterfield!"

Loads of students in the school were heard cheering at the great news.

"Your grades will determine who leaves and who stays here at home!"

Knickerbocher continued. "Therefore, as of tomorrow, we will begin to administer a short test, which I invite all of you to take… YES, even you Uriah!"

The whole school laughed at that 'joke'.

"The only way that bubblebrain could go on the trip is by hiding in somebody's suitcase!" hay Lin said. Taranee and Cornelia giggled at that joke.

Not for long as they discovered the person in question was standing behind them.

"Bubblebrain, Huh?" Uriah said, with his gang next to him.

"Uh-oh…" hay Lin said.

"With this journey, Sheffield institute wishes to reward commitment and effort, which are indispensable at school and in life!"

"What a performance! What a perfect acoustics! It's though the principal ware in every corner of the school!" Gideon said, being proud of him.

"That's why we'll never be able to thank you- enough, Gideon" Irma said joking.

"To quote the immortal words of Mr. Folder, our school's first principal…CRRRRRKKKKK…. CRRAAAAKKKK….CREEEEEK" the principal said, (well, tried to say).

"Crrrrkk crrackkk creeeek? What did she mean with that?" Will asked.

"Maybe Mr. Folder was from another planet." Taranee said smiling a bit.

"While we're at it, I'd say Mrs. Knickerbocher is, too..." Irma tried to tell a joke but was cut off by…

"What… What's happening?" Knickerbocher said shocked, as the microphone was sparking and cracking. WAMP! A massive flame was blowing out of the speakers for a second. It was scaring a lot of students. Than one by one they went up in fire with little Poufs and explosions.

"GIDEON! You assured me that everything would function perfectly!" Knickerbocher said, when opening her door, and with a lot of 'black stuff' all over her.

"I'm so sorry…" Gideon said.

"Well? What are you doing here?" she continued to the students in front of her,

"We're waiting to find out what Mr. Folder's immortal words were ma'am." Cornelia said, with a small smile.

"GET TO CLASS! Those were his words!" Knickerbocher said angry.

"Um… isn't that a bit too common to make history?" Irma Joked.

"TO CLASS!" Knickerbocher screamed angry.

"Catch you later, guys!" Will said while laughing. "See you! Taranee answered. And the groups split up for classes.

**...**

Later that day, at the swimming pool.

"Laura's really something!" Will said.

"So is Karl" the girl next to her, Mandy, said that.

"He hasn't stopped shouting since I got here." She continued.

I bet he was a Free-diving champion when he was younger." Will answered.

Later she asks:" are you nervous about next week's meet, Mandy".

"Well, my mom's coming to watch me! That's what's makes me nervous!" Mandy answered.

"Your advice really helped me a lot! Mom doesn't get so angry now when I see dad... and he's accepted the Idea of spending less time with me!"

"If I had an eternity in front of me, I could dedicate myself as much as I wanted to the people I love!" Mandy continued while they were heading towards the exit.

"That'd be nice! Time is a big problem! We should use with we have of it to the fullest!" Will said "sometimes we waste it on useless things and we forget what really counts in live! The problem is, we often realize how important someone is to us only when they're not around anymore."

"Do you mean in general… or are you talking about matt?" Mandy said. Will shocked up by the fact that it actually was about matt.

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I, I-"trying to hide the problem with matt. "You're making things way more complicated than they need to be, Will!" Mandy cut her off.

"You like matt, don't you" she continued. "Well, he's… he's someone I really care about!" she said shy. Making the burden lighter, but at the same time heavier.

"There's nothing wrong in saying that! I totally understand you! I've known matt for my whole live, and I know what a great guy he is!" Mandy said encouraging.

"I feel so bad about how I treated him! But now I want to clear things up. I thought that you and he… I mean, I just want to say sorry for my mistake, but now he's ignoring me!" she said with guilt.

"He's touchy, that's true. But he'll get over it. Like he always does. Give him some time, Will! Little by little, he'll get closer again! You'll see" Mandy told her.

"But I can't wait any longer. When I see him up at school every morning, it's pure torture! It's terrible! To him, it's like I don't even exist. What can I do?"

"You want some honest advice?" She was cut off by a car honking.

"Dad!" Will Said. "Hop in, Will! I'll give you a ride home."

"Go on! I'll call you later on!" Mandy told Will.

"Oh, okay, Mandy." Will said, than walking to her dad's car.

Will step in her dad's car. "Some storm, huh? Looked like the weather was going to hold out. But it's raining cats and dogs" he said. "You just showed up just in time" Will said.

"After a whole afternoon in the pool, I thought a run in the rain would've been too much for you." He said.

"Well, its sure would've given me a run for my money. But then I'm not your run-of-the-mill kid!" "Still if you'd caught a cold, you would've ended up with a runny nose! Got it?" as he tried to tell a joke. Will pretty much found it a good joke "that's hilarious!" Will Said while laughing.

"At least someone in the Vandom family has a sense of humour!" Will's dad suddenly started. "Huh?" Will said confused.

"You're nothing like your grouchy mother!" "Mom's not a grouch!" Will Said defending her. _I don't like where this is going_.

"Oh, yes she is! You yourself saw how she had welcomed me! She didn't exactly jumping for joy. And pretty soon things might get even worse!"

_'What's he talking about?'_ "What makes you say that?" Will asked getting more confused.

"Well, Will. I was hoping we could spend your next vacation together!" Will's dad said.

"That's great. We haven't gone on a trip for ages! Mom, will be so happy!" Will said with enthusiasm. "But I wasn't thinking of inviting her! What I had in mind was a vacation just for you and me. For one whole week." He said, "In some great place far away from this city. Anywhere you want! You pick. What do you say?" he continued.

"I. I don't know…" Will Said not getting what was going on.

_'What is going on here!'_ "Soon you'll have to choose which side you're on, Will."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You know that question that people ask kids?'who do you love more, mom or dad?'"

He said that way to calm.

"That's stupid question! How can anyone ask something like That?"

"It's stupid. I know, but sooner or later somebody just might ask you that… and then you'll have to give an answer, Will!" he said.

_'This can't be good_.' "I don't like where this conversation is going! Why are you saying these things?" Will said angry. "Are you angry? It was only a joke!" Will's dad tried to defend. "No, it wasn't!" Will Said even more furious. "Stop the car! I'm getting out!"

"We're not there yet! You'll get soaked!" Will dad said. '_And what?'_ Will stepped out of the car. Walking away in the rain. "Will!" her dad called her. "WILL!"

_'Dad doesn't have any intention of getting back together with mom.'_

_'So why did he come back to Heaterfield?'_

_'What does he want from us?'_

_'What does he want from me?'_

_'And what the hell is going on!'_

Will though on her way back home.

**...**

Later at Vandom residence.

"WILL!"

"Hi, mom." Will said, completely soaked.

"For heaven's sake what happened to you? You're drenched!" Will's mom asked.

"Everything's fine! Dad gave me a ride home." She answered while her mother was scrubbing her dry.

"What, in a speedboat?" she responded.

"We were having a talk and…-" "… did he tell you about this, too?" Will's mom cutting her off.

She gave Will a letter. "It's from the courthouse!" Will said surprised.

"Got it this morning! It's a subpoena. There's going to be a hearing about you custody!" Will mom told her. "C-custody?"

"Your father wants you to live with him, Will! He wants to take you away from me! This is the wonderful man who came back to stay by his family's side!"

"I… I can't believe it! I don't want to believe it! Why would he do something like this?" Will said shocked by the Letter and of what her mother just told her.

"That's something you'll have to ask him yourself!" Will's mom said, "I knew he had something up his sleeve when he refused to sign our divorce papers!" Will's mom continued.

"All of his presents! His attention! He tricked me! He was just using me to hurt you!" Will Said slowly falling apart. "Come here, Will" Will's mom said trying to comfort her. "… My little sweetheart" she said as she holds Will into a comforting embrace. "Oh, mom! I was hoping we could all live together!" she said as tears started to roll down from her eyes.

"If he told you there was any chance of that, he was lying, Will!" Will's mom said in a way that you could feel her anger, but comforting at the same time.

"So what are you going to do now?" Will Said as warm tears rolled down her cheek.

"There's still time! My lawyer will take care of it. And I'll give Thomas one heck ad a battle in court!" Will's mom said. "I'm not going to lose you Will! That's a promise!"

After that Will went to bed. Gently stroking her dormouse while she was thinking.

_'What is going to happen? What's going on? And what is his plan?'_

Her eyes closed.

Will's mom was standing in front of the window.

_'I don't want to lose you Will. Thomas is not going to let that happen. No one!' she thought_

**...**

On the roof of Will's apartment.

"Is everything set?" a nervous voice said. Standing there, looking over the edge.

"Yes, but are you sure he won't interrupt." A girl's voice said from behind him.

"He will divinely try to interrupt. But I already took that in my plan." The boy said as he turned around.

"So, you're going to create another legend?" The girl asked as she looked over the edge next to him.

"Legends don't exist, they do." The boy said, again turning around, "get Thomas out of the way. The suitcase is ready."

"With pleasure." The girl said, pulling a dagger out of a belt.

"I said 'out of the way', not dead." The boy said smiling.

"Come on. That man is ruining her live, and after everything he will be back alive anyway." The girl said while toying with the dagger.

"That doesn't mean he has to die." The boy said.

"Messing up the universe" she sighed, "You really like your job, don't you?"

"Jup." The boy said, then gave the girl a goodbye hug.

"See you later." The girl said as the boy walked away.

**...**

The boy walked to the door of Will's house. He unlocked the door by speaking a few weird words while holding his hand over the lock.

'Click'.

He opened the door. And walked to Wills chamber. Standing next to her bed. He holds his hand above Will, who was gently sleeping.

"I am Sorry, Will." He said. A small stream of light went from Will to a golden medallion in his hand.

He walked away out of the apartment. Locking the door the same way as he opened it. And in a flash of white light and some crackling, he disappeared.


	3. have to

The day's starts at Sheffield institute.

Everything was the same. Expect for-

"Has someone seen Will? Cornelia, you are her friend. Do you know anything?" Mr. Collins asked.

"No, sorry, sir. I haven't heard anything."

_'Where is Will? She should suppose to be here, I hope nothing is wrong.'_

In the morning the girls have tried to understand why Will was gone.

But no one knew a thing. And since nobody answered the phone at Will's house, they knew nothing.

"Oke, let's start classes. I all gave you a paper with the tests. It's an aptitude test to understand you better. And to evaluate you with greater precision.

It will allow us to those the finest students to take part in Sheffield's student exchange program." Collins explained." You have one hour to finish, and no cheating! It wouldn't do you any good anyway. Well, let's get to it! Good luck everyone!" He continued.

Everyone started writing. Except Cornelia. _Where is Will? What happened to you?_

After a few minutes she started writing too.

**...**

After a few hours and classes later.

"Stupid exam! I say it was just another excuse to torture us. What good were all those questions, anyhow? I envy Will she didn't come to school." Irma said angry when packing her books.

"It was some sort of IQ test. The principal wants to look good in the eyes of the department of education. And Will. I hope nothing bad happened to her." Taranee said. "But after all, a high grade point average isn't always an indication of grey matter." She continued. Ignoring the 'where is Will discussion' because they already had one before school.

"What do you mean grade point average? School just started!" Irma said, "They're probably going to look at our grades from last year!".

"Then I don't have very good chances of going!" hay Lin said.

CLANG! A hand next to her head slammed the locker door tight.

"If you want, I can give you a lift!" it was Uriah. "If we squeeze in tight. There's room for us both of us in my suitcase!"

"Uriah! What a … pleasant surprise!" hay Lin reacted kind of shocked.

"Your little wisecrack yesterday wasn't funny, Miss Metalmouth."

"Did that bother you? But I was only kidding" said hay Lin a bit of scared.

"That's right! So why don't you give it a break, Uriah?" Irma said to help hay Lin.

"And why don't you take a hike? I need to have a chat with your little friend here!" Uriah said in Irma's direction

"You're going to apologize for what you called me, metal mouth." He treaded.

"I have to give a apologize for saying bubblebrain?" hay Lin joked dangerously.

"Don't say that again! I don't want you to say that word!" Uriah said angry.

"What word? Bubblebrain? Okay if it bothers you, I won't say Bubblebrain anymore." Hay Lin said grinning. "But tell me if I can be metalmouth, why you can't be bubblebrain."

"You're doing this on purpose! You're trying to make fun of me!" Uriah said furious.

"_Shall I send a mental message to corny?" _Taranee whispered.

"_Good Idea! Call in reinforcements! Hay Lin is setting him on fire!" _Irma Said back.

"Clean out her locker, Kurt! This clown's got to understand she is fooling with the wrong guy." Uriah said with a grin. "My pleasure, Uriah!" Kurt obeyed.

Uriah opened up hay Lin's locker.

'CLUD'

"NO!" Taranee yelled, after shutting Hay Lin's locker. Scaring Kurt. "You can't just do whatever you want! Get out of here right now! Or I'll tell the principal" Taranee said.

"Good thing you decided not to get angry" Irma whispered.

"Ooh, I'm scared! Should we leave guys?" Uriah said teasingly.

"If I were you, I'd take her advice. And quick to!" Cornelia said, showing up from behind.

"It looks like tampers are flaring up" Uriah said while looking at an extinguisher. "I think these calls for an extinguisher!"

He grabbed a nearby extinguisher and pulled the pin. "Uh-oh" Cornelia said. Uriah aimed the extinguisher at Cornelia and pulled the lever.

A cloud of powder came from the extinguisher.

In a reaction Cornelia held up her hand to use her magic to stop Uriah.

"YOU IDIOT! I'm going to…" she cut her own sentence in horror. Nothing happened.

_'But, what is happening to my powers?'_

"RUN!" Cornelia yelled. The girls followed her as Uriah was following them with the extinguisher.

"Thanks for the help, anyway" Irma said. "What were you thinking? We are at school. It could be dangerous! Luckily you didn't do anything!" Taranee said from the back of the running group.

"I just walked by and nothing happened, my powers didn't work!" Cornelia said back.

They were running close to the wall. When they reached the principals' door. They ran along. But Irma Quickly knocked on the door and kept on running. Suddenly the door swung open.

BAM! Uriah smashed into the door with the fire extinguisher. Falling backward to the ground.

The principal walked out. "Do you smell smoke, Uriah? Put that extinguisher where you found it, on the double!" she yelled furious.

The girls walked giggling back to the door to see what happened.

"Or your chances of passing this year will go up in smoke!" she continued. "Yes, ma'am. Alright, Ms. Knickerbocher." Uriah said in terror of what happened after he stood on his feet again. "Great work, Irma." Hay Lin said. Giving her a high five.

"For you girls, the situation isn't to laugh about." the girls stopped smiling and giggling after Knickerbocher said that.

"But what did we do wrong?" Taranee asked.

"Come with me girls, and prepare for the worse." She said however there was a trace of sadness found in her voice.

When they were in the office, the door was closed.

"But we didn't do anything wrong! Uriah-" Irma was cut off by Knickerbocher.

"This isn't about Uriah." She sighed, was going to sit in her chair. While the girls gathered around the other chair.

"This never happened on this school. And it sad that I have to say that it still happened. Seems there is a first time for everything."

While it sounded like a joke. It was filled with seriousness and sadness.

"It's about Will" she said her face starting to go to a serious-sad look.

"You probably think I am going to ask 'where is Will'." she sighed. The girls nodding. Looking at each other with confinement. "I never had thought I had to say this but Will didn't come to school today." She sighed again, deeper this time.

"She never will." She then said.

_What?_ Thundered trough the minds of the girls. As they still didn't understand.

"She wasn't send away from school, was she?" Cornelia said.

"No, this is far worse." She sighed. Something was terribly wrong.

"Will. She…" Ms. Knickerbocher took a very deep breath.

"She died"

The girls where in shook. They look at each other. _This has to be a joke._

"Will's mother, Susan, found her this morning. I just received the call."

"I already made preparations. Your parents are picking you up. They don't know yet."

The girls started to cry of shock. Tears rolling down from their eyes.

"This can't be happening. Will could never-"Taranee tried to say.

"I'm sorry. Nobody suspected a thing. I will leave you alone now." Knickerbocher stood up, and walked to the door. Opened the door.

"Good luck" she said. And left, closing the door.

"This *snob* can't be happening." Taranee said. Her face began to turn red of crying. And tears drop down from her face. Hay Lin, who stood motionless next to the chair. Before she too started to cry too, with her hands on her face.

Cornelia Tried to embrace Taranee. Comforting her. She took a deep breath. And also started to let drops of tears fall under her eyes.

Irma tried to sit on the arm of the chair. There was nothing, not a single thing that could cheer her up now. Not a single joke. As she always made one, how dire the situation ever was. But not now.

**...**

After half an hour the parents of the kids came together and walked in the office. The girls looked up. "Dad!" Irma said. Running to her dad, embracing him and bursting into another rage of crying.

Also hay Lin ran to her parents doing the same. And Cornelia. And last, Taranee ran to her parents. All cried into the arms of their parents. Who didn't knew what happened.

They all cried their tears out, not even trying to stop them. A little bit surprised that there were tears left.

Knickerbocher entered her office. "Girls you can wait in the canteen for your parents."

The girls walked slowly out of the office.

"What was that all about?" Irma's father asked.

"I don't know" Cornelia's mother answered. Also confused by their daughters reaction.

"I know you want answers why I called you to come. And sadly I have them."

"Taranee isn't doesn't have problems, I hope." Taranee's mother asked in a bit confused anger.

"It's Will." Knickerbocher said.

"Since I already told the girls. So I hoped it was easier to tell you."

The parents looked at each other.

"Can you hurry up? I've got an important appointment." Cornelia's father said.

"You can scratch that appointment. As you know your daughters are friends of Will Vandom. And as you'd noticed Susan Vandom isn't here either."

"What happened?" Irma's mother asked.

"Will Vandom died last night."

The parents where all shocked. "That's explains a lot." Hay Lin's mother said in a sad way.

"I advice to keep your children away from home for this week. And support them. They took it quite hard. Harder than I expected."

**...**

At the canteen with the girls.

"How did it happen?" Cornelia eventually said after a long time of silence.

"And to think about it that it all went so well." Taranee looked up. She cleaned her face with her sleeve.

"It was all good.*snob*" she said.

"I'll. I will ask grandmother if she known's what happened. If I see her again." Hay Lin said.

They all began to recover from the shock.

After a while of discussing and talking, their parents came in.

They all gathered and where bought home.

While Taranee was driven home by her parents she still thought of the questions.

_'How did it happen? WHY did it happen? And WHY to her. Everything was fine, no monsters, no big evil things, nothing.'_

"This may explain why Thomas Vandom dropped the case. It was all about Will. But now she's…" she stopped, for the sake of Taranee. _Maybe it was Will dad. Or something._ She though in horror. '_STOP thinking like that! S_he told herself.'

_'When we're home I'll go to bed. And tomorrow meet with the girls as we planned.'_

_'We will know what happened. And we will find a solution.'_

After they came home, Taranee walked to the door. Behind her where her parents.

She opened the door. "He, little sis-"peters cut off his own sentence as he saw Taranee. Her eyes where big and her face was red, from crying.

"What happened, Taranee?" he tried to ask. Taranee pushed him away. "I don't want to talk about her."

As her parents walked in they looked at peter. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Peter, how do I explain this?" His father looked up to him. While his mother went to the kitchen. "You know one of Taranee's friends right? Will Vandom?" he said.

"O, you mean the one with the red hear. The one who had a conflict with matt?" He said a bit of cheery, that died away fast.

"She was found death this morning." He said. He had said it. He just told his son that the best friend of his sister mysteriously died. He shocked at the fact that he just did that.

"O, my. But Taranee's fine?" peter asked. "We aren't sure, as she took it more than full. The other parents are informed as well. So my advice, leave her alone for some time. To recover. You know." "I know."

**...**

Taranee went directly to bed.

_'Why did it happen?_ She said while crying in her pillow. _How did it happen?'_

Taranee skipped dinner, after lots of thinking and puzzling, she fell asleep.


	4. go wrong

It was 3 days after Will died.

The girls where planning today to try to go to Kandrakar.

Hay Lin hoped that her grandmother would contact her in some way to help them.

Hay Lin woke up. Got dressed, ate a bit. And went to the meeting spot in the park.

**...**

Hay Lin walked to the table. And noticed her friend where there already. Then went sitting next to a 'not very good but better then yesterday' looking Taranee.

"And did Yan Lin contacted you?" was Cornelia's first question after they greeted each other.

"No, she didn't. I hope she does even know what's going on" Hay Lin said a bit sad.

"Well, the heart is gone. And if Will is really there than I guess she has to know. I mean its still Kandrakar right?" Taranee said questioning.

"So, how are we going to get to Kandrakar? Without the heart. And I guess Cassidy isn't going to give us a new one." Irma asked, while the last part was meant as a joke.

There was a moment of silence.

DANG.

The girls shook up as Cornelia had smashed her fist against the table.

"Why have things always have to be so hard? Why do we have to use the heart? Why isn't there a way so a guardian can go on its own or something" Cornelia said.

Another moment of silence.

"Maybe. Na, never going to work." Hay Lin said bit of down.

"What? Spit it up. Any way can be a good way. Right?" Irma said.

"Well, we could use teletransposition to bring us to Kandrakar. But it's long range. And we never tried it." Hay Lin answered.

"Wait. It can work. Just like with us with the Caleb and Luba and the whole thing. We just transpose to your grandma and we're in Kandrakar." Irma said, having a great point.

"But it could be dangerous. And the distance is enormous. Like a whole universe.

And then it can be misplace us and crash somewhere. And it seems we don't have any powers left." Hay Lin said a bit horrified of all the things that could go wrong.

"We have to try. It's the only way to get answers. And I can't wait for any longer now." Taranee said sad-heroic.

"Are you with me?" Taranee asked uncertain.

"Well, I think it's worth the risks." Cornelia said.

The other girls nodded.

They all hold each other's hand. They concentrated one thing. Yan Lin and Kandrakar. '_Pease let it work!' _Hay Lin thought.

But nothing. And even after several tries, noting happened.

"I think we should give up. This isn't going to work." Taranee said defeated.

Irma began to feel a sort of weird energy filling her up, and she knew directly- "we have to try again, please" Begged Irma.

"O, ok. One last try." Taranee said, not knowing how it could go better.

They all hold their hands for another time. Irma tried to control the energy flowing more aggressively trough her.

Then she all released it towards her friend. They all felt the rush of energy Irma gave them. They all began to concentrate on one point in the universe, Yan Lin in Kandrakar.

They felt getting light. A flash of light surrounding them. And a moment later, the girls we're gone.

**...**

"As we all know, Will, keeper of the heart of Kandrakar, disappeared. However. The heart also disappeared. And all contact with the guardians was lost." Yan Lin said to the elders of Kandrakar.

A lot a talking and discussion started.

The oracle made the elders go silent after a moment. "I know the situation is dire. But we have no other thing to wait. Without the heart, Kandrakar has lost much of its power." The oracle said.

A moment of silence.

"All we can do is waiting for the heart, the contact or the guardians to return. And may that as soon-" the oracle was cut off by a bright light a few meters in front of him.

When the light disappeared there stood 4 girls.

There went a massive amount of noises around the elders. "How dare you interrupt the oracle!" some elders said. And other blaming of ignoring rules and that sort of stuff.

"Silence!" the oracle said. "What a pleasant and unexpected surprise. May I-"

The oracle tried to continue but was cut off by the girls again.

"Quickly! She has to be here! When you find her, we will meet here again!" Taranee ordered.

The girls nodded and ran all in another way, expect Hay Lin.

Who walked to her grandmother as soon as she spotted her.

"Will!" "Will! where are you" you could hear the girls scream across Kandrakar.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin said, not noticing the massive interruption they caused.

Her grandmother stood op and began to walk to her granddaughter,

As soon as they were closer they hugged each other.

"Hi, kiddo. What's going on?" she said, then saw the other elders.

"Maybe, it's better to wait." Yan Lin said after that.

"Why? O. That's why." Hay Lin looked around. Seeing that the elders where not looking too happy. She sat down next to her grandmother.

"Hay Lin, can you tell us why you interrupted us?" the oracle asked after a moment of silence.

"Haven't you figured it out already? Where looking for Will!" Hay Lin said, still hearing the other girls yelling for Will.

"Why do you think she is in Kandrakar?" the oracle asked.

Cornelia, Taranee and Irma returned, again interrupting the oracle.

"Could you find anything?" Cornelia asked.

"Uh-uh" as Taranee shaking her head.

Irma noticed the Oracle, remembering that Kadma and Halenoor were banned out of Kandrakar. She walked to the oracle. Taranee and Cornelia looking at her with confused faces.

"Where's Will! Where is she! You didn't throw her out, I hope!" Irma yelled with a red hot face, pointing to the oracle. Who shocked back at the sudden eruption of Irma.

"Irma, what are you talking about?" The oracle asked after being shocked up.

"You mean she never arrived at Kandrakar? But she has to be!" Taranee said with disbelief. Tears began to fill her eyes. _'If she wasn't here. Than where she was?' _She thought.

"I think you should calm down. And discuss this problem." The oracle said calm, trying to hide the fact that he didn't know what was going on.

"Calm Down! Our friend is gone and we have to Calm Down!" Cornelia Yelled angry.

"Cornelia! This not the way of handling! You should calm down so we can find out what's going on. Together." Yan Lin burst out.

After a few minutes the order was restored.

The girls sitting in the middle of the elders and the oracle.

"Girls, please, tell us what happened the last 3 days." Yan Lin asked.

"Well 3 days ago Will-" Hay Lin was cut off by Taranee.

"I think its better that this time the elders tell us what happened. 3 days ago." She said.

The girls nodded in agreement. As they understood Taranee's plan, they wanted answers, not questions

"Well then. As you wish." The oracle started. "3 days ago, we were checking if everything was all right with you on earth. We checked all four of you. However. When we looked at Will. The connection was suddenly broken. From that night we couldn't see on earth. We tried a lot of things to contact you. But it seemed nothing worked. From that night a lot of strange things happened. Like losing a part of our energy."

A moment of silent as the girls looked at each other.

"So you don't know." Hay Lin said a little shocked.

"Don't know what?" Yan Lin asked.

"Will. In that night, 3 days ago. She passed away." Hay Lin said sad.

"We thought that we would find answers in Kandrakar. And later that she could be even here. Like you, Yan Lin." Cornelia continued.

Everything went silent for a moment

Than the whole counsel broke out in yelling, screaming, discussing and blaming.

"This can't be happening, this never had occurred before." An elder said.

"Of course it had you fool! So many guardians died!" another yelled.

Hay Lin began to feel a rush of energy.

"SHUT UP!" Hay Lin screamed. The whole counsel went silent immediately.

"Our friend is death and all you do, is discuss nonsense!" She yelled.

"We have to act!" she finished. She felt a certain energy flowing through her vines.

One she never felt before. Just as happened with Taranee and Irma, her hands trebled and she fell in a horrified silence. Taranee putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You know we aren't allowed to do anything. *sigh*. All we can do now is wait." Yan Lin said who sat among the elder who's faced all looked offended of what the air guardian just did.

"Fine. Send us home. Again. We'll not find any answers here. Again. Like always."

Taranee said.

The oracle, still not recovered of the shock, instinctively hold out his hand. Using his magic to send the guardians back home. Again. Without answers. Again. They needed. Again. Which he didn't have, for the first time.

**...**

Back in the park. In the evening.

"Great. No answers again. I am getting sick of those guys" Taranee said mad.

"I still think Yan Lin's right. While I not agree. We have to wait. For Kandrakar can figure out what happened. I hope." Hay Lin said, "Oke forget what I said, only we can find the answers." looking disappointed.

"Let's focus on some other things for now, for some days." Taranee said.

They all went home again. None the wiser,

**...**

Some days later at Will's funeral.

The Girls decided that it would be better to stop searching.

They didn't go to Kandrakar either. Because, they sort of learned, that Kandrakar would never provide answers or at least not any reasonable answers anyway.

And since they got time left from school, they decided to work on Will's funeral.

Because they weren't planning on not saying goodbye for the last time.

They tried to make it the best of it. After Susan recovered they planned everything for the funeral. Trying to make it as good as possible. And to honour Will.

Because she was the one who was their leader. She was the one who, despite all the horrible things, still went on.

Susan was not a single moment thinking of doing bad work. Because with Will, she lost the last thing she had. Because Thomas left, and disappeared, again. Susan was happy for that though. Because she lost her true husband years ago.

After Collins heard the news he went straight to her to help her.

He also helped with the preparations.

Irma thought it would be a nice Idea to replace the roses for her grave with water lilies.

It was meant as kind of a joke, because Will loved frogs. But the others agreed on it. So that was added to their plan.

They didn't invited many people. Because almost no-one knew. Cornelia remembered Elyon though, but her sudden reappearance and disappearance wouldn't do the world good.

And there they stood in front of the coffin with Will.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt with dormouse, Susan and Dean.

One by one they walked towards the coffin, saying goodbye for the last time.

"Goodbye, Will." said Irma while looking in the open part of the coffin.

"Farewell, Will" Cornelia said. _She looks so peacefully, _she thought.

"See you, Will." Hay Lin said. Noticing the nice dress. It was the Witch dress Will was having on the Halloween party. It was her Idea, and a good idea to, as she looked at it.

"Farewell, Will." Taranee said, noticing a necklace, it was a five pointed star with a red, shiny stone in it. She couldn't remember where that necklace was coming from, But found It quite good looking. Then she walked away, while letting tears blurred her vision.

"I. I'm sorry. It was the best thing happening to me, knowing you. Farewell, Will." Matt said. He looked at her. Even when she died, she looked so beautiful.

Her red hear, and the rest giving expression on her, now with as snow, face.

He slowly walked away, stretching the moment as long as possible.

"Farewell, Will." Collins said. "Goodbye, Will." Susan said, smiling, for the first time since, at her daughter. She took one last look. Then she closed the coffin. "Goodbye, Will." she said one last time.

The girls came. Lifted the coffin and carried it to the grave.

They lowered the coffin. And when the coffin was on the ground. Taranee throw some water lilies down. "Goodbye, Will" she said another time.

As she and the other guests walked away, two men came to fill the grave with sand.

**...**

After some time of talking, the groups split up. Susan and dean going to Susan's house. Matt going to his home with the dormouse, who was still acting strange since Will Died, calmer as if it fully knew what happened.

But the girls stayed for a time. Walking to the grave back after it was filled with sand. Taranee laid some other water lilies at the grave.

She stood back up. Thinking back. "I never expected this, well not so soon." Taranee said.

"None of us did." Cornelia told her.

"But do you notice the necklace she was wearing?" Taranee asked.

"Well, yes. But I thought that it was part of it. Never seen it, though." Irma answered.

Hay Lin looked a bit of the map. "Did you notice something weird about the coffin?" she said as if something was puzzling her.

"No. why?" Irma asked.

"The coffin. It was so light. I mean for a coffin with a 15 year old girl in it." Hay Lin told them.

"I think that checking her coffin might add up to the story." She later said.

"You mean desecration? I don't think that Will would be happy about it." Irma joked.

"You are both right, but I don't think that we living the rest of our lives with it would do her good, and neither us to." Taranee said, taking it serious.

"But how. We don't have any powers left. So how-" Hay Lin said.

"I think I know how." Cornelia, to everyone's surprise.

"How then, dig a two meters deep hole?" Irma joked. However, she began to notice that some of her jokes where actually very good plans.

"Well, for some reason I feel more powerful. As if the energy of earth is flowing trough me again." Cornelia said. The others had to admit to. That since they moved Will to the grave, the all felt a bit more energetic, as in more powerful.

Cornelia was standing in front of the grave, the others stepped aside.

She held her hand in front of her. She closed her eyes. Concentrated.

She suddenly felt energy flowing through her again. She opened her eyes.

"EARTH!" she yelled, as she swung her hands upwards.

In all the sudden the grave stone released from the ground, together with a lot of mud from the grave. She moved her hand and 'ordered' the dirt to land somewhere safe.

Leaving a big hole in the ground. And on the bottom of it, Will's coffin.

Taranee climbed in the grave carefully not to harm coffin.

She opened the upper part of the coffin. When it was a bit open.

Taranee shocked back and almost yelled of fear. Letting a little scream leaving her mouth.

Hay Lin Looked over the edge of the hole. "What is there happening?" she asked seeing a scared to death Taranee.

"Nothing." Taranee answered.

"How do you mean 'nothing'? There's definitely something wrong!" Cornelia asked looking confused, also looking over the edge.

"Nothing, there is nothing!" she said. Irma was going to stand next to a confused Cornelia, just couldn't ignore her curiosity.

The girls didn't understand her, what did she meant?

Taranee unlocked the bottom part. And opened both wide open.

"O MY-!" Hay Lin said shocked.

"WHAT!" Cornelia yelled.

"That's impossible!" Irma said after her.

Well, you ask? Nothing. There was nothing. Nothing. There was no Will. There was no passed away leader. There was no girl looking peacefully, who they said goodbye to a few hours ago.

The same questions rushed through the girls minds.

_'What happened?'_

_'Where's Will?'_

_'Is she still alive?'_

_'Then, where is she!'_


	5. for some

Will opened her eyes. She shook up.'_Where the hell am I?'_

Everything around her was dark. She was scared. Scared a lot.

She tried to stand up. Feeling empty. She held her hand out in front of her, trying to conjure the heart of Kandrakar. Nothing happened. She slowly began to freak out.

'_Where am I?'_

She began to run. But nothing seemed to happen. But she was sure she was running.

She didn't feel anything but was sure she could feel.

She couldn't see anything but was sure she could see.

She didn't smell anything but she was sure she could smell.

She didn't taste anything but she was sure she could taste.

She didn't hear anything but she sure she could hear.

Her heart en her breath began to go harder and louder of fear.

She began to run. Run very fast, to see if there was something in the darkness. She hoped to see a light in the darkness.

She suddenly tripped. As she fell on the ground hard, she noticed that she never hit the ground. She wasn't hurt. But she still could feel something beneath her.

She was standing up and began to run again in fear, looking around for something. But there was nothing.

**...**

After a while she began to think. "How long am I running? When is there an end to this?" she muttered scared. "Where am I!" she began to say. "WHAT! IS! GOING! ON!" she yelled in the nothingness, hoping someone would react. But not even a single echo.

How long was she there, where ever 'there' was. A moment, a day, a week? She couldn't tell. She didn't feel hunger, or thirst. Not tired of running or pain when she tripped for the umpteenth time.

She suddenly felt to her knees. Feeling extremely dizzy. As if she was drained of all her energy. She fell to her side. She tried to fight the sudden weariness.

She closed her eyes.

'_What's going on? What's happening to me?' _She thought desperately, as she felt getting weaker every moment.

Suddenly tiredness took over.

**...**

She opened her eyes again. AAAAH!" she yelled. She looked around. "She went sitting right up holding tight to the black blanket. Hear heart was pounding in her chest.

She looked around another time. This wasn't her room, she was sure of that.

Because it was all black, and she was lying in a huge bed.

Some burning torches on the walls, and candle on one of the desks next to her. And of course, there were no frogs and the room was spotless. She smiled at the last thought. She loved frogs. And her room was, how hard she always tried, it was always a mess.

She felt a kind of weird. As if she was supposed to have a massive headache and feeling terribly dizzy. However she wasn't. She was calm, fine and could think straight and clear.

She stood up from the bed. Noticing she was still in her pyjama.

She walked to a closet, as if she already knew that it was a closet, and opened it.

In it was hanging a beautiful black dress.

'_Well, if that's the only thing.'_

She put on the dress. It felt weirdly comfortable. As if it was made especially for her.

She made a small spin. Then suddenly shocked backwards and hit the closet, with her eyes wide open of shock.

"Hi" an owl said which was standing on the edge of the bed.

The owl had a brown back and wings, but its front was looked a surprised at the reaction of Will.

"Aah!' she yelled as she slid down the Closet.

"O dear, are you all right?" The owl asked with a sweet girlie voice.

"Aah!" Will freaked out.

"Stop screaming! I can't hear myself think!" the owl said.

"Question, "who. Who are you?" Will asked beginning to recover from the freak-out.

"So he was right, you are smart." The owl said with a searching look, looking for something.

"What. What are you talking about!" will said, still not believing she was talking to an owl.

"O, sorry. How rude. I am. "The owl looked around in a questioning look." Well, I am." The owl said, trying to think of its name." well, just call me owl. My master never said something else, that is."

"I.I is Will. Will Vandom." Will said. Then she tried to stand up, a bit trembling.

"Ah. Will, nice name." the owl said Jumpy.

Will stood up, still thinking of what to think.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Ah, another good question. You're in the Dragonvalley castle, the home of my master." The owl said with pride.

"Who is your master, you're talking about?" will asked, clearer now.

"Ah, another good question! Your parents have really raised you very well isn't it, mistress Vandom." The owl said while flying around Wills head a few rounds. Than landing on the bed again.

"Why are you calling me 'mistresses?" Will asked confused.

The door swung open. "Don't mind her, Will. She's new. She doesn't know the values of the castle, yet." A man in black armour just entered the room. Will look in the direction of the door.

"But don't worry, I am -."

Will's vision began to blurry, and spin. Suddenly all the voices where disoriented. She felt she was falling and hit the ground. And she began to close her eyes. As she began to sleep.

**...**

Will began to wake up. Her head was pounding. _Ugh, what happened?_

She opened her eyes. Above her, she saw trees. Lots of them.

She slowly began to sit up, she heard leaves crack under her. She looked around. _Trees. I'm in a forest. But, how._

She stood up. Then swept some dirt of her clothes. She was in some of her regular clothes. Her grey jacket and some blue trousers.

'_Ok?' _She thought surprised. '_First, I am going to bed. Then I am in this strange, oblivious place. Then I wake up. Find myself in this weird room. And I guess I fainted after getting dressed in this pretty nice dress, and having a conversation with a speaking owl-…_ she thought. _Jup, that last one was definitely a dream. Although it was very realistic.'_

Will begin to walk in some random direction. She tried to find where she was. Or at least some basic things. But the sun was hiding behind some grey clouds. She couldn't find some place to over look the area. So she decided that she'd just walk in the direction she thought was the best.

She walked for a pretty long while. Climbing over fallen trees and other obstacles.

After walking and climbing for who knows long, she noticed getting hungry and thirsty. _Aw, great. I got nothing to eat, and no way have they got food._ She though disappointed, while holding her stomach. Which was rumbling of hunger.

She continued walking.

After a while heard something like water rushing through the Woods. It was weak but you could hear it.

She walked towards the sound

She found a little creek. _Finally some luck! I hope it's good though._ She walked next to the creek and began to sit on her took some sips from the crystal clear water. _I'd never seen such clean water. _She though refreshed by the water. _It's a shame I don't have any bottles. _She though.

She stood up again, following the water downstream. _Always follow streams downwards,_ she remembered someone says.

After another hour of walking, she began to hear something rumble.

_O, please don't let it be!_ She began to run to follow the creek.

She stopped. Because through the trees she could see an edge of a cliff.

When she followed the twisted creek further, she found its end.

When she looked over the edge she thought both happy and disappointed, '_great, some civilisation. Sad it's a scrap yard.'_

In front of her, some meters below her, was a massive scrap yard. From op top it looked like a maze of staked cars. You could also see some sheds.

She followed the little creek with her eyes. It fell over the edge, and after a 7 meter drop it landed in a massive open basin. From the basin let pipes around the area.

Will walked along the cliff. Hoping to find a way to spare her a 10 meter drop.

After some walking. She noticed something sticking over the edge. She looked closely. It was a metal ladder, mounted on the cliff.

She walked to the ladder, and began climb to get on it.

She climbed down the ladder. _Don't look down, don't look down_! She thought scared.

After hitting the bottom, she began walking through the scrap yard.

Hoping to find someone to help her. And it was already getting dark.

After a while she found a small hut, made out of rusty steel plates. _Well, let's see if someone is in there or at least a bed._ She thought, yawning.

She walked towards it opened the door. In it wasn't much. It wasn't big and was made out of one room.

There was just a small sink, a bed, some chairs and a table.

'_A bed. Finally some sleep.'_ She knew that would the owner come back and find her, she'd be in trouble, but that didn't matter. _At least someone found me then, and hopefully can help me_.

She lay down on the bed, not really comfortable, but better than the open ground.

She put her head on the old pillow, and pulled the blanket over her. She slowly felt sleepy, feeling her eyes began to go heavy. Yawning one last time before falling in a deep sleep.

**...**

Will shook up from some noise outside. She heard a dog growl and bark.

"Shut up, mutt! I've got business to do with your, 'owner'." She heard a foul voice saying. '_O no, this can't be good_,' Will though frightened.

"Go boy, run. Please. Dogmeat, run!" she heard another man desperately saying.

She heard the dog running away. She heard a loud bang against the shed.

"Shut up, and tell us where it is!" another man said, just as foul.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" the man said frightened.

Will stood up. She tried to sneak to the door, so she could try to help the lonely man. Since the other two didn't sounded too friendly.

She was by the door. She slowly opened the metal plate that should do serves as door. The door squeaked. "What, was that?" a man said. "Probably the dog or so."

"So are you going to tell us?" the man said again, getting angry.

He banged the man against the wall again.

Will slowly tried to crawl away. She closed the door. It was very dark outside, so she should be enable to sneak away easily.

"NO, I'll Never tell you!" the man said. "As you wish." The other man said. Will could hear the lonely man being banged against the wall and couch.

Will had to do something! As she continued sneaking past the 'wall', she heard a not-so-good-to-hear voice in the darkness next to her. "What do we have here? A little girl outside in the middle of nowhere. You'll come with me!" A man said, grabbing will by her arm and dragging her to the other mans.

"Let me go!"Will screamed, while trying to pull her arm loose. But the man was to strong and dragged her to the other two mans.

Will tried to get her free. "Look what I found, boss!" "Well, well, well. What a pleasant surprise." He released the man of his grip, who then slowly slid down the wall, chocking and rubbing his neck. The man walked to will, and pulled out a knife.

Pointing it to Will's neck, touching it slightly. "Well, it's her life or the location, tell us!" the man with the knife said.

"You *cough* fool." The man on the ground said.

Somewhere in the night there was a growl to hear.

The man with the knife didn't noticed the growl and made a swung the knife near Will.

Will tried to struggle herself loos, but was too weak out of fear. She looked scared at the blade of the knife.

"Come one. She only has one life." The man with the knife said jokingly.

The man with the knife began to make a movement to stab Will.

Will was breathing heavily, and her heart was pounding hard.

'_This can't be it, this can't be the end.'_ Will thought fearfully.


	6. so things

The knife almost hit Will, but from the darkness some running footprints where heard.

From the darkness suddenly two eyes began to spark.

A dog jumped on the man with the knife, throwing him on the ground, biting in his hand.

In the same seconds Will found a new jolt of energy, using it to grab the man holding with her arm his arm. Throwing him over her back with tremendous force. When landing on the ground the man soon curled up to a ball and wailed.

Will then ran to the dogs' owner. Giving him a hand.

However she didn't noticed what the dog was doing. You could hear screams of pain from the man. The dog growling, and scratching. After the dog was done with the first man he jumped on the other also biting him and ripping him to shreds.

Well, lets say that I will Spare you the rest of the bloodbath the dog made.

Will walked to the man and went sitting next to him to help the man continue breathing. The man coughed some times.

After a while, the dog's sounds began to grow silent.

And slowly began to walk to Will and the man.

The dog was covered in a bloody goo.

Will shocked at seeing the dog.

"don't *cough* worry, Dogmeat won't harm you. He's to smart for that." The man said grinning. The dog began to sit next to his owner. the man began to stroke his head.

"I knew I could trust you, both of you." The man said.

"who are you?" Will asked after a short while.

"well, that's a long story. And your father *cough* persisted on it I wouldn't tell you to much." The man said, confusing will.

"did you know my father?" Will asked surprised.

"of course I know him, he saved my life several times in the cold war! And if it wasn't for him, I didn't knew Dogmeat either. It was weird though. Your father was kind of youthful, never aged a bit. And look at me." He said coughing still stroking his dog.

"You must confuse me with someone else, my father was never a good man." Will said angry, remembering what Thomas tried to do to her and her mom.

"O, no. he was never ,'bad', *cough*. How can someone preventing 50 nukes from blowing the USA to smithereens be 'bad'.*cough*." He said. "but you, I can't forget you, and her." He said while pointing at Wills' necklace, a five pointed star with a red stone in it. she never noticed the necklace, strangely enough.

The man began to cough horrible. "I think that, after sixty years. I may finally rest" the man said, revealing he was quite old. The dog stopped licking himself clean of the mess, after hearing that. "you know what I mean Dogmeat. We've raised you to well for that. I still don't know how he did it, your almost thirty, HA! Hagh"

The man began to cough bad.

"thanks to Serenity, your sister, Will." _How can he know my name, and I don't have a sister!_" Dogmeat became the best companion I ever knew, almost like your father. You four look more alike than you know. Dogmeat, Serenity, you and your father. *cough*. Sad I never had a chance to meet your mother though. Seems a very nice woman, from what I've heard." The man continued. "not asking questions.*cough*? Just like the young man. Always knowing what to do, haha!" he smiled.

"actually, I don't ask questions because I don't understand. My father and mother divorced when I was young, and I don't have any sisters." Will said.

"aah, that's it… He'll tell you. You'll see. Weird way of doing though." The man said.

The man began to cough a lot more horrible. "I think it's soon time." The man said, looking up the sky.

The dog began to squeak a bit. And pushed his head against the old mans chest.

The man embrace the head gently. "Don't worry, Dogmeat. I had a good live." The man said while small drops where forming under his eyes. Also the in the eyes of the dog little drops began to fall, as if human.

"how can he?" Will asked confused. "Dogmeat always found ways to surprise me. and I am very certain that he still will do to you and others." The man said smiling a bit. "and now, we get to the hard part." The man sighted. "what do you mean?" Will asked surprised.

"Well, I can't leave Dogmeat alone. As he always needs a master. And he can't carry all the goods I've collected over these years." The man said, looking in Will's eyes.

The man cough some time's before continuing.

"I am leaving you, *cough*, Dogmeat and the bag. Will." The man continued.

Will shocked back a little. "what do you mean, why? I barely, not at all, know you." Will asked still sitting crouched in front of the man.

"give me,*cough*, one, good reason why I shouldn't? I know you're special Will. Not like your friends. The secrets hidden with you will never end. There are more mystery's with you than with Dratia and Titon combined! *cough*" the man said smiling.

He looked back in Will's face, who sat in front of him, completely surprised.

He tried to grab something out of his pocket. It was a tin chain with a old, small key hanging on it.

He showed her the key. "I *cough* also give you *cough* this, I got it from your father. They say that it can open all that is locked, no matter how powerful the protections are *cough*. And that it was forged by one of the dragons' riders, and thus possessing lots of power." He hang the necklace around Dogmeat's neck. It suddenly scrunk in size.

She went sitting on her knees to see the key better.

When she looked closer, she shock back surprised. Around the neck where also two other necklaces.

One was a five pointed star with a red stone in the middle. Just like hers' but smaller. she touched hers'. It felt strangely cold, and for some reason a little jolt of energy passed trough her fingers. It didn't hurt her. it even felt, pleasant.

Then she looked even closer. It was hiding in the dog's fur. Something was emitting a small pink light. She tried to touch it. when she toucht it, a sudden massive amount of energy was flowing trough her. Then she grabbed the small item. And hold it in her open hand. It was smaller than she remembered. It was almost an exact copy of the…

The man looked down at the small item. "I found it around his neck a few day's ago. Don't know how it came there. But it didn't allow me to remove it. But it seems it is yours'." The man said while coughing a few times, looking at it with surprise, and intrest

the chain of the item let loose, as it snapped. It grew in size a bit, till it took it original size. Will closed her hand to a fist, feeling it's comforting warmth.

Will went sitting on her knees. She opened her hands. It was hovering in her hands, emitting a small but bright pink light and warmth. Will looked at it with sparkling eyes. "the Heart of Candracar!" she said. "the heart of wathnow? I heard about heart's but never one of Candracar." The man said surprised looking at the crystal. "you should keep it safe. When in the possession of a heart. Always make sure it never leaves you, forcefully or by any other means. It can kill you both! Or worse." The man said warning Will. _More heart's? and how did it come to the dog._Will thought.

"Well," the man stopped and coughed a few times." I think I have told you enough for now. I know, You still have questions." The man coughed another time. But don't worry, when a heart wants to be with you, so will answers. I can feel it." The man said. "but now. Now is the time for my book to close. And Will." The man asked while a sad Smile started to form on his face.

"Will, could you do one last thing for me?" whe asked.

Will looked at the mans eyes. "Yes?" she asked as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Take. Good. Care. Of Dogmeat…" the man said breathing very hard and difficult. "I will".

"thank you."

Then it suddenly stopped. The hand of the man stroking Dogmeat, stopped moving. The eyes of the man began to close. The mans body began to weaken.

Will looked at the man frightened. She grabbed his hand. "Sir? Sir! SIR!" she yelled at him, knowing it wouldn't work. That he sleep, The eternal sleep.

She let the hand loose. She looked down, and warm tears began to fall down her cheek. _Why, Why is this happening to me!_She began to snob.

The dog poked against the mans arm with his nose. Then he sat back. And began to howl with his head down at the man.

Suddenly the man began to glow a weak golden light. Will looked up. Then dust began to form around the man. The man began to change in a golden dust. As sand in the wind he was slowly blown to dust. where the man just sat, was now a golden glittering cloud. Then the cloud began to stream to wards the sky. And flew in a direction. Will followed the cloud with her eyes.

"what just happed?" she muttered. The dog began the sit and look at a bright full moon which began to shine trough a gap in the clouds. And than began to Howl. The howl of the dog somehow comforted Will, as she looked at the dog Howling. Then when he stopped, in a distance you could hear other howls. Till the whole area was filled with howls of Dogmeat and other animals.

After a while listening to the comforting music the howls created, Will stood up and cleaned her face with her sleeve. She looked at the dog who stopped howling and looked back.

"seems like I'll have to take you back to Heaterfield" she muttered.

The dog shot her a weird look, turning his head sideways.

"Hè?" Will said surprised.

Dogmeat stood up and grabbed the bottom her trouser. " Hey, let go of that." Will yelled at the dog.

But Dogmeat didn't let her go, but instead seemed to be pulling her in a particular direction. "wait a sec." Will said, "Do you want me to follow you?" she asked with a (even surprising herself) sweet voice.

The dog let go and nodded. Then he began to run in the direction he was pulling her just a sec ago. "Wait!" Will said. She quickly gave a glace to a large, brown, backpack. It was massive compared to her school pack, and looked even heavier.

And all around the backpack where item's attached, loads of junk actually. Some knifes, a water bottle, and a flashlight She hesitated for a moment. Than ran to the bag and pulled it up. It was lighter than she expected.

She tied the backpack to her back and ran to follow the dog.

After a while walking trough the scrap yard, they arrived at a small hut. Made the same way the other was. Made out of rusty steal plates. Next to the hut was a road with a barrier gate and a road. With a huge rusty metal fence.

Dogmeat ran to the shed, scratching the door. Will opened the door. She entered a dark room. then grabbed the flashlight that was attached to the backpack, and switched it on.

She looked around. There was a , well sort of, bed. A desk, a fridge, some metal closets, a bookcase with loats of books in it. And of course a lot of junk and paper were lying around.

She found a dirty sink. And on the wall there hung a framed list with all kind of strange text on it. 'when making a dragon angry, run hard, or you're toast.', 'never ask gnomes how long they are' and one even read, "Wild dragons are no pets! If so, your their lunch.". the sentences where rather odd.

_What the heck do they mean?_Suddenly the text about dragon pets suddenly changed in 'Hopefully you never find out of experience! Bad Idea, really.'

Will Freaked out on that one. And after blinking a few times the text changed back.

_What the?_She looked at Dogmeat. It almost seemed like he was smiling.

"you aren't mocking me, are you?" Will said folding her arms, while smiling at the dog, tapping her fingers on her dog bowed his head, and shacked his head.

But Will knew he has supposed to be nodding.

Dogmeat then walked to the Desk, and leaned with his front pawns against the edge.

Will looked at what was on the table. It was a map of the area around Heaterfield.

There where lots of arrows and other drawings across the map.

However one red cross immediately caught her attention. It was where Heaterfield was. And after looking at a legend at the edge of the map, drawn by someone.

One of the drawings was a black, simple, small house. A box with a triangle on it. Meaning (what else?) home.

When she looked back at the map. She discovered the little house on the map.

Than looked disappointed at the distance between the red cross meaning Heaterfield and 'home'.

"what! How am I every going to travel 500 kilometres! And most of the way is even rough terrain or impassable!" she said, sighing. "well, I better be rested for this hell of a long way of walking. And seeing this map, there aren't any good roads or stations in the area." As she could see on the map. Sighing again. Then realised something bad.

"Mom! O,man. How am I going to tell her I've been gone for so long?" she said while walking to the bed. "and the girls, o, man. I totally forgot about them.".

She sat on the bed. Sighed again. took the backpack from her back and put it on the ground. And then fell to her side. She laid her head on the pillow and laid the blanked over her. She looked one last time at the dog.

Dogmeats' fur was still a bit red. She grimaced at the remembrance of the torn-to-pieces body's. then smiled. "thanks for saving my live." She said. Dogmeat nodded.

Then the dog walked next to the bed. Then laid down and closed it's eyes.

Will turned to her back, looking at the ceiling. She looked at her watch around her wrist. _3 o' clock. Great. And tomorrow is going to be a long day._She though, thinking about the 500 kilometres she had to walk.

She turned down her said again. Turned the flashlight off. And closed her eyes. Hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
